Detention
by Luna-Lovegood-Fan1988
Summary: Er stellte sich vor, wie er sie an sich zog, ihr die Kleider vom Leib riss, sie leidenschaftlich küsste und sie so lieben würde, wie es wohl nie wieder ein Mann tun würde. Luna/Snape/Draco
1. Prolog

Story: Snape verdonnert Luna zum Nachsitzen. Mit verheerenden Folgen!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld und mache das nur aus Spaß und zum Zeitvertreib.

Meine erste FF, also bitte nett sein. Über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen. )

**Prolog**

Die Sonne schien durch die winzigen Kerkerfenster. Draußen rannten bereits viele Schüler dem Wochenende entgegen.

Luna Lovegood saß gelangweilt auf ihrem Platz und versuchte angestrengt den Anweisungen ihres Zaubertränkelehrers zu folgen.

Doch es gelang ihr nicht wirklich. In der letzten Nacht hatte sie kaum geschlafen und war somit auch dementsprechend müde. Die Worte ihres Lehrers glitten an ihr vorbei, wie ein Windstoß an einer Mauer. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte sie versucht sich wach zu halten, hatte sogar Kaffee getrunken, obwohl sie diesen absolut nicht ausstehen konnte. Es war für sie eine einzige Qual.

„Miss Lovegood? Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?", fuhr sie die kalte, hohe Stimme ihres Zaubertranklehrers an.

„W- wie. Oh...natürlich.", fuhr sie erschrocken aus ihren Gedanken hoch.

„Und was habe ich eben gesagt?", wollte der Mann nun wissen.

„Ähm...also...d- die wichtigste Zutat für einen Liebestrank ist...", versuchte sie sich verzweifelt zu erinnern.

„Interessant zu wissen, was Sie im Allgemeinen unter _'zuhören'_ verstehen. 10 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw Miss Lovegood. Und ich wäre Ihnen in Zukunft dankbar, wenn Sie Ihre geschätzte Aufmerksamkeit meinem Unterricht widmen würde und nicht dem Fenster.", blaffte der schwarzhaarige Mann sie an.

Verstört und beschämt zugleich ließ sie ihren Kopf sinken und versuchte zu verbergen, wie sich ihre blasse Haut langsam rosa verfärbte.

Eigentlich war sie nicht so geistesabwesend in diesem Fach, besonders da Zaubertränke neben Wahrsagen und Alte Runen zu ihren besten und liebsten Fächern zählte. Zumal sie das Thema Liebestränke durchnahmen, welches zu ihren besonderen Leidenschaften zählte.

Bereits im Alter von 6 Jahren hatte sie begonnen sich mit ihnen zu beschäftigen. Damals hatte ihre Mutter ihr vieles erklärt und beigebracht. Und mit 7 konnte sie bereits '_Amortentia_' brauen, den stärksten Liebestrank der Welt.

„Kann mir jemand anderes sagen, welches die Grundbestandteile eines jeden Liebestrankes sind?", fragte Snape nun alle anderen anwesenden Schüler. Doch niemand schien eine Antwort zu haben.

„Enttäuschend, sehr enttäuschend! Ich denke, als Hausaufgabe schreiben sie mir einen Aufsatz darüber. Vier Seiten dürften als Minimum sicher ausreichen. Und das ganze bis Montag!", blaffte er in die Runde von Schülern.

Diese wandten augenblicklich ihre Blicke von ihrem Lehrer ab und versuchten allesamt ihre Gesichter vor ihm zu verbergen.

Die Schulglocke läutete und viele Schüler erhoben sich vorsichtig von ihren Sitzplätzen. Als Professor Snape keine Anstalten machte seine Schüler aufzuhalten, wurde das Treiben ein wenig hektischer.

Die einzige die sich Zeit nahm war Luna. Sie hatte es nicht eilig, da sie außer Schlafen nichts vorhatte. Auch wenn an diesem Wochenende ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende anstand, hatte sie nicht wirklich vor, dorthin zu gehen.

„Miss Lovegood. Ich möchte dass sie noch etwas hier bleiben!", dröhnte die Stimme von Snape wie aus weiter Ferne in ihr Ohr, obwohl er dicht hinter ihr stand.

„W- wieso?", fragte sie, sichtlich überrascht und geschockt zugleich.

„Nun, ich denke, dass zwei Stunden Nachsitzen sie vielleicht daran erinnern werden, wo sie sich hier befinden, und dass der Unterricht an dieser Schule keinesfalls zum Schlafen und Träumen anregt.". entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige Mann forsch.

„A- aber...i- i- ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht!", versuchte sich Luna zu rechtfertigen.

„Ganz genau Miss Lovegood. Sie haben gar nichts getan. Anstatt ihren Grips anzustrengen, haben sie sich bereits im Wochenende befunden. Ich denke sie werden in den nächsten zwei Stunden genug Zeit haben, um darüber nachzudenken, warum ich es für richtig halte, sie hier zu behalten. Außerdem könnte ich jemanden gebrauchen der sich mit Rezepten in runischer Sprache auskennt. Und wie ich gehört habe, sollen sie in diesem Fach ja sehr gut bewandert sein.", gab Snape herablassend zurück.

„J- ja schon...aber...ich denke Hermione Granger wäre vielleicht besser für diese Aufgabe geeignet.", versuchte sich Luna vor dieser Aufgabe zu drücken.

„Nun, sie ist bereits an dieser Aufgabe gescheitert. Offensichtlich ist sie in diesem Fach nicht so sehr bewandert wie sie. Zwei Stunden sollten für drei Rezepte reichen.", war die knappe Antwort des Zaubertränkelehrers.

Damit hatte Snape noch nicht einmal so Unrecht. Hermione war zwar eine ausgezeichnete und herausragende Schülerin, welche in sehr vielen Dingen ein enormes Wissen aufwies, doch wenn es um Alte Runen ging, war ihr Luna um Längen voraus. Und auch dies lag wieder an ihrer Mutter. Sie war mit der Runensprache aufgewachsen, hatte von Kindesbeinen an gelernt mit ihnen umzugehen, und konnte bereits einige Zeichen in einen vollständigen Fließtext übersetzen. Manchmal hasste sie ihre Begabungen und innerlich ohrfeigte sie sich dafür, dass sie überhaupt Alte Runen als Fach gewählt hatte.

Sie schluckte ein paar Mal schwer und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Lehrer zu.

„Okay, also...wo sind die Rezepte?", fragte sie unsicher?


	2. Amortentia

Mein zweites Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. :-)

**Amortentia**

Ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte die Lippen des Zaubertränkelehrers. Ein Grinsen, das alles Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren ließ. Dann wandte er sich von ihr ab und schritt zu seinem Schreibtisch. Dort öffnete er eine Schublade und nahm einen Stapel Pergamente hervor. Nach einigem Suchen fand er wonach er zu suchen schien. Dann kam er wieder auf Luna zu, die inzwischen wieder Platz genommen hatte und in ihrer Tasche nach einer Feder kramte.

Sie wollte es tunlichst vermeiden, ihren Lehrer anzusehen. Nicht weil sie irgendwie Angst vor ihm hatte, wie viele andere ihrer Mitschüler, sondern weil die Blicke die er ihr zuwarf sie so stark durchdrangen, dass sie glaubte, dass er jeden Millimeter ihres Körpers durchbohrte.

Es war ihr bereits öfters aufgefallen, dass er das tat, und nicht nur bei ihr sondern auch bei anderen, aber bisher hatte es sie nicht so sehr gestört, da sie nie mit ihm alleine gewesen war, aber nun war es ihr mehr als nur unangenehm.

„Bitte sehr Miss Lovegood.", sagte Snape und knallte ihr ein paar Pergamentblätter hin. Luna erschreckte so sehr, dass sie sich umdrehte und ihr Gegenüber mit schreckgeweiteten Augen anblickte.

Sie kam sich vor wie ein Reh das zum Abschuss frei gegeben wurde und nun ihrem Jäger gegenüberstand.

„Sind sie immer so schreckhaft?", fragte er mehr beiläufig als wirklich interessiert.

Darauf konnte sie nichts antworten. Stattdessen nahm sie die Blätter in die Hand und begann sie zu studieren.

„Können sie das übersetzen?", fragte Snape und sah sie scharf an.

„Sicher...a- aber i- ich bräuchte...ähm...ein Lexikon.", antwortete sie, wobei sie immer kleinlauter wurde.

Anstatt ihr eine Antwort zu geben drehte er sich abrupt um und stolzierte zu einer Tür die sich neben seinem Schreibtisch befand. Er verschwand durch sie hindurch, kam aber schon nach wenigen Minuten wieder und trug mit seinem Zauberstab einen Stapel Bücher vor sich her.

„Genügen ihnen die?", fragte er barsch und ließ die Bücher neben Luna zu Boden fallen, sodass sie auseinander stoben.

Luna nickte nur stumm, kniete sich auf den kalten und harten Steinboden und begann die Bücher aufzusammeln. Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass Snape ihr dabei behilflich gewesen wäre. Ihren Zauberstab beim aufheben der Bücher zu verwenden, kam ihr nicht in den Sinn, dafür war sie viel zu nervös und ängstlich.

Eigentlich lag es ihr fern, Angst vor einem ihrer Lehrer zu haben, auch bei Snape, aber bisher war sie ja auch noch nie alleine mit ihm gewesen.

Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihr einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„D- danke...i- i- ich denke...i- i- ich komme jetzt klar.", stammelte sie, wobei sie spürte dass sie knallrot anlief.

Schnell verbarg sie wieder ihr Gesicht, indem sie es in eines der Bücher vergrub und begann sich Notizen zu machen.

Die ersten beiden Rezepte zu übersetzen fiel ihr sehr leicht. Die passenden Zeichen dazu fand sie in der Aufgabe ihres alten Schulbuches.

Doch an dem dritten, das wusste sie noch bevor sie es überhaupt angesehen hatte, würde sie sich wohl die Zähne ausbeißen.

Aus den zwei Stunden Nachsitzen würden also auch gut und gerne drei oder vier werden.

Nahe an der Verzweiflung starrte sie wieder aus dem Fenster. Von draußen konnte sie viele Schüler lachen hören.

Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt auch dort oben. Wie gerne würde sie über die Ländereien spazieren. Doch das Tageslicht würde sie heute wohl nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, denn es war bereits 4 Uhr. Und bereits um 5 begann es draußen dunkel zu werden.

Eine einzelne, winzige, silberne Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter, doch sie registrierte sie erst gar nicht sondern senkte erneut den Kopf und betrachtete ihre anderen Übersetzungen welche sie bereits fertig gestellt hatte.

Das erste Rezept behandelte einen Schrumpftrank und das zweite ein simples Haarpflegemittel.

Beim Gedanken an das zweite Rezept musste sie ein wenig schmunzeln. Die Vorstellung, das Snape sich mit Haarpflegemitteln beschäftigte, amüsierte sie doch sehr.

„Was gibt es denn so witziges?", drang Snapes hohe, kalte Stimme an ihr Ohr.

„Ähm...gar nichts Sir. Überhaupt nichts. I- ich bin mit den ersten beiden Rezepten fertig. D- d- das ist all- alles.", hauchte sie, wobei sie wieder knallrot anlief. Und dieses Mal registrierte Snape dies auch.

„Dann zeigen sie mal her.", ermahnte der Lehrer sie.

Mit zitternden Fingern übergab sie ihm ihre Übersetzungen. Nachdenklich studierte Snape die Blätter. Er nickte vereinzelt und marschierte dann ohne ein Wort zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Luna jedoch starrte ihn neugierig, beinahe schon erwartungsvoll an.

Es war das erste Mal seit langem an diesem Tag, dass sie ihren Lehrer bewusst ansah. Doch noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich die Zeit dazu genommen, ihn genauestens zu mustern.

Seine dunklen Augen waren fast schwarz. Sein Gesicht zierten zarte Linien, offenbar ganz feine Narben, welche er offensichtlich sehr gut zu verstecken wusste. Ein paar Strähnen seiner tiefschwarzen Haare fielen ihm vollkommen willkürlich ins Gesicht, doch er schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu bemerken. Sein Blick war kalt und unnahbar. Er hatte eine sehr ruhige Atmung und wirkte auf Grund dessen fast schon entspannt.

Genoss er es, sie hier leiden zu lassen?

Selbstverständlich tat er es. Er war ein Mann mit einem außerordentlich sadistischen Charakter. Er hatte bereits viel in seinem Leben gesehen.

Unzählige Male den Tod, den Krieg, den Hass mit dem man ihm auch heute noch begegnete. Es spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder und niemand konnte auch nur ansatzweise erahnen wie sehr dieser Mann bisher gelitten hatte. Unter was für abscheulichen Qualen er noch immer litt.

Während sie ihren Lehrer intensiv musterte bemerkte sie nicht, dass dieser sie ebenfalls anschaute.

„Miss Lovegood? Warten sie auf etwas?", riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Doch anstatt wie bisher zuvor erschrocken zusammenzufahren, blickte sie ihn nur neugierig an.

„Leben sie noch?", kam die etwas unbeholfene Frage.

„Ähm...ja. Natürlich...Entschuldigung.", kehrte Luna wieder ins Diesseits zurück.

Sie schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf und wandte sich dann dem dritten Rezept zu. Dazu schlug sie eines der Lexika auf und versuchte sich nur auf die verschiedensten Runen zu konzentrieren, welche dort abgebildet waren. Es verging eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie es geschafft hatte alleine den Namen des Trankes herauszufinden. Es war ein Anagramm.

T - I - T - A - N - R - O - M - E - A

Es dauerte nicht mal eine Minute, bis sie das Anagramm entschlüsselt hatte. Doch das Ergebnis erschreckte und überraschte sie zugleich.

**A - M - O - R - T - E - N - T - I - A**

Völlig perplex starrte sie auf die eben geschriebenen Worte. Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken schalt sie sich wieder, sich auf ihre Strafarbeit zu konzentrieren. Die Bücher würde sie wohl nicht mehr brauchen, schließlich kannte sie das Rezept für '_Amortentia_' in- und auswendig.

Sie klappte das Lexikon, welches sie eben noch aufgeschlagen hatte wieder zu und legte es auf den Stapel neben sich auf den Fußboden. Dann begann sie, das Rezept zu übersetzen.

Dass sie ohne Lexikon arbeitete bemerkte Snape schon nach wenigen Sekunden.

„Sind sie fertig mit ihrer Arbeit, oder halten sie sich bereits für so wahnsinnig intelligent, dass sie glauben sie könnten dieses doch recht komplizierte Rezept ohne Lexikon übersetzen.", fragte er und lächelte grimmig zu ihr hinüber.

„Ähm...also...eigentlich...weder noch. I- ich k- kenne das Rezept für diesen Trank bereits auswendig.", antwortete sie, wobei es mehr ein Flüstern als richtiges Sprechen war.

„Ein simpler Zaubertrank dürfte wohl nicht in die Runensprache übersetzt und somit verschlüsselt werden, also bezweifle ich es doch sehr, dass sie diesen Trank kennen.", entgegnete er widerwillig.

„D- doch. Und sie kennen es auch. Das ist das Rezept für _'Amortentia'_.", antwortete Luna knapp, wobei sie selbst überrascht war, wie locker sie das gesagt hatte.

„Und sie kennen das Rezept auswendig? Das bezweifle ich doch sehr. _'Amortentia'_ ist der stärkste Liebestrank den es auf dieser Welt gibt und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass sie davon auch nur den geringsten Hauch einer Ahnung haben wie das Rezept lautet, noch wie man ihn zubereitet.", blaffte Snape sie an.

Wieder spürte Luna, wie sie rot anlief, doch sie versuchte nicht sich wieder umzudrehen, sondern blickte ihrem Lehrer geradewegs ins Gesicht. Ihre Blicke trafen einander. Vier Augenpaare schienen für ein paar Sekunden ineinander zu versinken.

Blau-Grau in Dunkelbraun. Erst nach einer Minute wagte Luna zu sprechen.

„M- meine Mum hat mir das Rezept verraten als ich noch klein war. U- und sie hat mir gezeigt wie man es zubereitet. D- d- da war ich sieben.", versuchte sie sich weiter zu erklären.

„Das überzeugt mich in keinster Weise.", war Snapes kurze aber doch sehr eindeutige Reaktion.

„I- ich kann es beweisen.", schlug Luna leicht trotzig vor, wofür sie sich innerlich eine weitere schallende Ohrfeige verpasste.

„Nun denn.", war die fordernde Antwort.

Es lag etwas Lauerndes in Snapes Stimme. Wieder hatte Luna das Gefühl sie wäre ein unschuldiges, scheues Reh, welches nun ihrem Mörder gegenüberstand und es keinerlei Hoffnung auf Überleben gab. Dennoch drehte sie sich tapfer um und setzte ihre Arbeit an dem Rezept fort, wobei sie dabei nun von Snape beobachtet wurde.

Jede ihrer Bewegungen, und wenn sie noch so winzig war, alles beobachtete er.

Sie spürte seine lauernden, gierigen Blicke in ihrem Nacken, welches ein unangenehmes Prickeln bei ihr auslöste. Ihr wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt, bis sie nur noch eine kochende Hitze spüren konnte. Alles in ihr brannte. Schweißperlen tropften ihre Stirn herunter und die Hitze welche sich unaufhaltsam in ihr breitmachte ließ sie beinahe verglühen. Ihre Atmung wurde schwerfälliger, schneller und unkontrollierter. Sie hatte das Gefühl beinahe zu ersticken.

Und doch wagte sie es nicht, sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen und ihrem Lehrer ins Gesicht zu blicken. Stattdessen übersetzte sie brav das Rezept weiter, trotz des Feuers das mittlerweile in ihr aufloderte und ihre Haut noch weiter zum Kochen brachte. Als sie es schon fast nicht mehr auszuhalten schien, streifte sie, als sei es in dieser Situation das normalste der Welt, ihren Umhang ab, welcher achtlos von ihren Schultern hinunter zur Bank glitt, auf der sie saß.

Doch weder sie noch Snape nahmen wirklich Notiz davon. Ihr langes Blondhaar fiel ihr ins Gesicht und konnte so die Erregung verdecken, der sie offensichtlich ausgesetzt war. Und diese schien ganz offensichtlich nicht nur etwas mit den Blicken ihres Lehrers zu tun zu haben, welche sie förmlich auszogen, sondern auch mit der Situation an sich.

Sie und ihr verhasster Zaubertränke-Lehrer alleine in einem fast dunklen Kerker. Niemand wusste dass sie noch dort waren. Wieder kam sie sich so ausgeliefert vor. Und, ob es ihr nun gefiel oder nicht, irgendwie schien sie die ganze Sache sogar irgendwie zu erregen.

Woran lag das?

An den verbotenen Dingen, die sie jetzt anstellen könnte?

An der Situation an sich?

Oder an der Absurdität, dass sie Severus Snape tatsächlich zutraute etwas mit einer Schülerin anzufangen, selbst wenn es _'nur'_ **SIE**, Luna Lovegood war?

Ohne es zu wollen, vollkommen unwillkürlich knöpfte sie die obersten zwei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse auf, denn noch immer strömte diese wahnsinnige Hitze durch ihren Körper. Und noch den dritten. Sie wollte dass es aufhörte. Dass die Hitze ihren Körper wieder verließ. Die Erregung, die ihr ganz zweifelsohne schon im Gesicht zu stehen schien, verschwinden lassen. Ihre Haut brannte wie ein Vulkan. Sie glaubte, dass wenn sie jetzt ihren Hals, ihre Wangen oder ihren Nacken berühren würde, dass sie sich aufs Übelste verbrennen würde!

Um wieder klar zu werden zog sie scharf die Luft ein und spürte, wie sich ihr Atem dadurch um ein Vielfaches wieder entspannte. Trotzdem wagte sie es nicht, sich umzudrehen und Snape anzublicken. Sie wollte nicht wissen was er nun von ihr hielt.

Fand er sie nun widerlich?

Ekel erregend?

Abscheulich?

Oder erregte sie ihn etwa auch?

Sie konnte es nicht sagen, aber sie wollte es nicht riskieren ihn anzublicken.

Sie fürchtete sich mehr vor seinem Blick, als vor dem, was er über sie dachte. Wieder rann eine kleine Träne an ihrer Wange hinab, aber unter dem ganzen Schweiß der mittlerweile auf ihrem Gesicht war, hätte man sie so oder so nicht erkennen können.

Endlich!

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit war sie mit ihrer Übersetzung fertig. Erst jetzt wagte sie sich umzudrehen und ihren Lehrer anzublicken.

Sie brauchte sich auch nun nicht mehr zu fragen, was er wohl von ihr hielt, denn er weidete sich an ihrem Anblick, und es schien ihn ebenfalls zu erregen, denn etwas Hungriges lag in seinen Augen. Mit seiner spitzen Zunge fuhr er sich kurz über seine schmalen Lippen dann richtete er seinen Blick auf sein Gegenüber.

Erst jetzt schien ihm aufzufallen, dass Luna ihre Bluse aufgeknöpft hatte. Ein mit Spitze besetzter BH in den Ravenclaw-Farben blitze heraus. Und der Inhalt dieses BHs schien ihm sowohl zu gefallen, als auch zu überraschen.

Severus Snape hatte sich zwar bereits die ein oder andere Schülerin nur in Unterwäsche vorgestellt, oder auch mit noch weniger bekleidet, aber die Gelegenheit wirklich eine Schülerin darin zu bewundern hatte er noch nicht gehabt. Überhaupt schien ihn der Anblick Luna Lovegood's eher zu erregen, als abzuschrecken, und allein das ließ ihn wiederum vor sich selbst erschrecken. Die letzte Vorstellung die er jemals hätte haben können wäre Sex mit Luna Lovegood. Und doch zog er diese Option zum ersten Mal seit er dieses Mädchen kannte ernsthaft in Betracht.

Er stellte sich vor, wie er sie an sich zog, ihr die Kleider vom Leib riss, sie leidenschaftlich küsste und sie so lieben würde, wie es wohl nie wieder ein Mann tun würde.

„**NEIN!!"**

Das konnte er nicht. Er wusste, sie würde sich wehren! Er atmete zwei Mal tief ein und aus und machte dann ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Etwas grob riss er ihr die Übersetzung aus den Händen und studierte was sie geschrieben hatte. Das Rezept stimmte zu einhundert Prozent. Wieder eine Überraschung!

„Nun denn Miss Lovegood. Da sie offensichtlich wissen worüber sie geschrieben haben, dürfte es ihnen auch leicht fallen, diesen Trank zuzubereiten.", setzte er an.

„Natürlich. I- i- ich brauche nur die Zutaten.", erwiderte sie und klang diesmal um einiges gefasster als noch zuvor.

„Selbstverständlich.", kam die knappe Antwort und Severus Snape machte auf der Stelle kehrt und verschwand abermals in dem Raum neben seinem Schreibtisch.

Dort mussten sich wohl seine Privaträume befinden.

Dieses Mal dauerte es um einiges länger bis Snape erneut betrat, doch als er wieder kam, schien er offensichtlich den halben Vorratschrank leer geräumt zu haben. Allerdings konnte Luna verstehen weshalb nicht eine der Zutaten sich in dem Schrank für die Schüler befanden. Alleine mit den getrockneten Drachenklauen und den gehärteten Wermutstropfen konnte man einen besonders starken Schlaftrunk herstellen. Mittlerweile hatte sie die Hitze in ihrem Körper verlassen und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Flink hob sie ihren Umhang wieder auf und warf ihn sich unwirsch über. Dann trat sie näher an das Lehrerpult und begutachtete die Zutaten.

„Fehlen da nicht noch die Blätter der Blutrosen?", wollte sie wissen, da sie die Blätter nirgends erblicken konnte.

„Sie vergessen, dass das Originalrezept nicht mit besagten Blütenblättern erstellt wurde, sondern dass man damals echtes Blut genommen hatte. Dadurch wurde die Wirkung um ein vielfaches verstärkt.", versuchte Snape sie zu belehren.

„Oh...nun ja...okay.", gab sie kleinlaut zurück.

Erneut atmete sie einige Male tief durch und begann dann den Trank zu brauen. Eine ganze Weile arbeitete sie stumm vor sich hin, wohl wissend dass Snapes Blicke in ihrem Nacken saß. Trotz ihrer Angespanntheit versuchte sie gelassen zu bleiben, und sich ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Die Kälte die sie noch wenige Minuten zuvor verspürt hatte, war verschwunden. Stattdessen war die Hitze zurückgekehrt und sie kochte innerlich. Ihr wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Kalte Schweißperlen traten auf ihre Stirn, welche aber durch die Hitze die von ihr ausging zu verdunsten schienen. Trotzdem versuchte sie, sich diesen erneut auferstandenen Zustand nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Die Zeit verging, und ehe sie sich versah wurde ihr klar, dass es weit nach 7 Uhr war. Eigentlich war ihr Nachsitzen schon seit zwei Stunden beendet. Doch sie hatte nicht auf die Zeit geachtet, nachdem sie begonnen hatte den Trank zu brauen. Wenn es um '_Amortentia_' ging, ließ sie sich besonders viel Zeit.

Innerlich musste Luna ein wenig grinsen. Sie bereitete einen Liebestrank mit _'echter'_ Liebe zu. Sie steckte all ihre Energien, ihre Hingabe, ihre Leidenschaft, ihre Empfindungen, ihre eigene Liebe, aber auch ihre Erregungen in einen Trank hinein, welcher künstliche Liebe in einem anderen Menschen hervorrufen sollte.

Als der Trank fast fertig war, drehte sich Luna wieder um und starrte ihrem Lehrer mitten ins Gesicht.

„Haben sie ein Messer, oder einen anderen spitzen Gegenstand für mich, Sir? Für den Tropfen Blut.", fragte sie und versuchte dabei möglichst höflich zu klingen.

„Sie können doch das Messer benutzen, welches sie genommen haben um die getrockneten Erdbeeren zu zerkleinern.", erwiderte er desinteressiert.

„Das geht nicht. Es muss doch ein spitzer Gegenstand sein, der zu 100 Prozent aus reinem Silber besteht. Dieses Messer ist aus Platin mit einer Versilberung.", konterte sie, fast schon ein wenig gelassen, während sei das kleine Messer an ihren Fingern hinunterbaumeln ließ.

„Sie kennen sich wirklich außerordentlich gut mit diesem Trank aus. Ich frage mich, ob sie nicht heimlich ein paar Fläschchen dieses Trankes in ihrem Schlafsaal verstecken?"

„Wozu sollte ich? Es ist ja nicht echt. Es ist nicht real. Und wirken tut es auch nie besonders lange wenn man erst mal begonnen hat es einzusetzen. Man müsste nur noch Zeit damit verbringen diesen Trank zu brauen, das wäre auf die Dauer einfach zu mühselig. Echte, wahre Liebe ist schöner und wirklicher als alles andere was man auf dieser Welt finden kann. Zumindest glaube ich das.", sprach sie. Ihre Stimme hatte plötzlich wieder den alten, verträumt-melodischen Klang.

„Sie glauben es, aber sie wissen es nicht mit Bestimmtheit?", hakte Snape spitz nach.

"Wissen sie es denn?"

Die Frage war so schnell über ihre Lippen gekommen, dass sie gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken konnte. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie erwartete, dass im nächsten Augenblick ein riesiges Donnerwetter über sie hereinbrach, weil sie die Unverfrorenheit besessen hatte, ihrem Lehrer eine derart persönliche Frage zu stellen!

Doch anstelle der erwarteten Katastrophe kam lediglich eine kurze, aber überaus deutliche Antwort zurück.

„**DAS** geht sie absolut nichts an Miss Lovegood!"

„Ja...ähm...entschuldigen sie Sir. D- das ist mir nur so rausgerutscht. Wird nie wieder vorkommen!", versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen, auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie es damit eher noch schlimmer als besser machte.

Die Bestätigung dieser Annahme folgte in Form eines strafenden Blickes seitens des Tränkemeisters und sie glaubte innerlich gerade gestorben zu sein.

„So fühlt sich also ein qualvoller Tod an.", dachte sie bei sich.

Doch diesen Gedanken schüttelte sie schleunigst wieder ab und wand ihren Blick wieder ihrem Lehrer zu.

Erwartungsvoll ruhten ihre Augen auf den seinen.

Die Schwärze faszinierte sie. Sie hätte sich jederzeit darin verlieren können, aber sie zog es vor im Diesseits zu bleiben, bevor sie erneut etwas sehr unüberlegtes tat, wofür sie sich noch mehr Ärger einhandeln konnte als sie ohnehin schon am Hals hatte.

„Was sehen sie mich so an wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen?", wollte ihr Lehrer wissen.

„Ähm...das Messer, Sir.", versuchte sie ihm vorsichtig auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

„Oh...natürlich.", schalt dieser sich. „Einen Augenblick."

Wieder verschwand er in dem Raum neben seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ob es dort wohl zu seinen Privaträumen geht?", fragte sie sich im Stillen.

Wenige Augenblicke später schritt Snape mit einem langen silbernen Dolch in der Hand auf Luna zu und drückte ihr diesen ziemlich harsch und unwirsch in die kleinen Hände, wobei ihm nicht entging wie weich und zart diese waren.

„Danke.", versuchte sich Luna ebenfalls mal an einer kurzen und knappen Aussage.

Kaum dass der Dolch in ihren Händen gelandet war und sie sich flüchtig bedankt hatte richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Trank zu.

Einen kurzen Moment besah sie sich die silberne Waffe, welche sie sehr elegant zwischen ihren Fingern hin und her gleiten ließ.

Dass sie aus purem Silber war, konnte sie alleine schon an der Verarbeitung sehen. Der Dolch war ungefähr 40 cm lang, und verlief nach unten hin nicht vollkommen spitz zu, wie es bei den meisten Dolchen üblich war, sondern verlief gezackt und war somit schärfer als gewöhnliche Dolche.

Der Griff war ebenfalls aus Silber und um hin herum war eine Schlange abgebildet. Ihre Augen wurden durch grüne Smaragde hervorgehoben und schienen Luna zu durchbohren.

Ohne weiter darauf zu achten beugte sie sich leicht über den Kessel. Mit dem Dolch in ihrer rechten Hand stach sie unvermittelt in ihren linken Zeigefinger.

Nach wenigen Sekunden quoll dunkles Blut aus der selbst zugefügten Wunde. Etwas ungelenk legte sie den Dolch neben den Kessel und begann vorsichtig ihr Blut aus dem aufgeschnittenen Zeigefinger zu pressen.

1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5

5 Tropfen Blut. Sie konnte sehen, wie der Trank sich von rosa zu Perlmutt verfärbte.

Der Trank dampfte, doch sie konnte keinen wirklichen Geruch wahrnehmen.

Lag es nun daran, dass sie zurzeit nicht verliebt war?

Noch immer blickte sie wie paralysiert auf den Trank hinab und beobachtete wie dieser vor sich hin köchelte.

„Sind sie fertig, Miss Lovegood?", riss die Stimme Snapes sie aus ihrer Paralyse.

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, drehte sie sich um. Sie wollte ihrem Lehrer nicht in die Augen sehen. Nicht aus Angst, das auf keinen Fall, sondern weil sie diesen stechenden und durchbohrenden Blick einfach nicht ertragen konnte. Es verursachte ein Prickeln auf ihrer Haut, deren Natur sie sich nicht bewusst war. Und sie konnte dieses Prickeln auch nirgendwo unterordnen.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit hatte sie ihren Körper ihrem Lehrer vollkommen zugewandt und zwang sich ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ja. Ich bin fertig. K- kann ich dann gehen?", fragte sie unsicher.

Doch der Blick, den Snape ihr zuwarf, ließ sie erkennen, dass dieses Nachsitzen definitiv nicht vorbei war.

„Einen Moment noch Miss Lovegood. Ich möchte erst noch sicher gehen, dass es sich bei diesem Trank auch wirklich um Amortentia handelt."

„Natürlich.", antwortete sie, mit fast zugeschnürter Kehle. "Wäre ja auch zu schön, wenn sie einmal mit etwas zufrieden wären!", fügte sie im Stillen hinzu.

Neugierig beobachtete sie, wie der Tränkemeister eine Schublade seines Pultes öffnete und einen glänzenden, silbernen Schöpflöffel herausnahm. Er tauchte diesen in den Kessel, und schöpfte etwas von dem geruchlosen Gebräu heraus. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich dann seiner Schülerin zu.

Snape atmete einmal scharf ein und besah sich die junge Ravenclaw.

Das mittellange Blondhaar fiel ziemlich lasch über ihren Rücken. Die blau-grauen Augen waren leicht dem Boden zugewandt und trotzdem verrieten sie eine unbändige Neugier. Sie erinnerte ihn ein wenig an sich selbst, als er noch jünger war. Das machte sie für ihn sogar beinahe interessant. Aber nicht so interessant um ihr Nachsitzen noch etwas qualvoller zu gestalten, als es ohnehin schon war.

„Kosten sie!", bellte er und riss die Ravenclaw somit aus ihrer Apathie.

"Was?", fragte sie, halb überrascht halb entsetzt.

„Sie sollen den Trank probieren! Oder glauben sie, ich setze mich einem Trank aus, dessen Wirkung ich nicht kenne?", erwiderte er und sah sie scharf an.

„Die Wirkung ist...", wollte sie ansetzen, um sich aus dieser Situation heraus zu manövrieren, woran sie, was vorauszusehen war, kläglich scheiterte.

„Ich kenne die Wirkung von Amortentia, danke Miss Lovegood! Ich bin mir nur nicht so sicher ob ihr Gebräu dieselbe Wirkung zeigt. Und ich werde mich, wie gesagt, den Folgen nicht aussetzen!", erwiderte er.

„A- aber es würde bei mir sicher keine Wirkung zeigen! Wirklich, Sir. Ich bin schließlich Blutgeberin.", versuchte sie weiter sich zu weigern.

„Heutzutage werden die Blüten der Blutrose verwendet. Folglich ist es egal, wer den Trank braut. Und mal davon abgesehen, interessiert mich ihr Liebesleben nicht im Geringsten. Ich besitze außerdem ein wirksames Gegenmittel. Es beendet die Wirkung von Amortentia zwar nicht, aber sie wird zumindest heruntergesetzt! Für wie leichtsinnig halten sie mich, Miss Lovegood, eine Schülerin dauerhaft der Wirkung dieses Trankes auszusetzen?", fuhr er Luna an woraufhin diese innerlich zusammensackte.

„O- o- okay.", ergab sie sich in ihr Schicksal.

Unwirsch und ziemlich grob kippte er ihr den Trank in ihren geöffneten Mund. Somit zwang er sie den gesamten Schluck, welcher sich im Schöpflöffel befand, hinunter zu schlucken!

Mit eiskalten Blick starrte er auf Luna herab. Ein paar Tropfen Amortentia rannen ihre schmalen Lippen herab.

Da diese für einige Augenblicke jeglichen Bezug zur Realität verloren zu haben schien, strich er ihr grob über ihr Gesicht und drang mit seinem Finger in ihren Mund.

Für einen kurzen Moment berührte sein Finger ihre weiche Zunge und unweigerlich streichelte er ihre Spitze.

Fast schon entsetz über das was er tat, wollte er seinen Finger wieder herausziehen, doch ein plötzliches Ziehen seitens Luna hinderte ihn daran.

Luna öffnete ihre Augen. Ihr Blick war glasig und verschwommen. Alles was sie spüren konnte, war das Gefühl, dass sich etwas in ihrem Mund befand. Aus einer Kurzschlussreaktion begann sie daran zu saugen, um herauszufinden, worum es sich bei diesem Gegenstand handelte.

Erst als ihr Blick sich wieder verschärft hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, was sie so krampfhaft in ihrer Mundhöhle festhielt.

Panisch öffnete sie ihre Lippen einen Spalt weit und der Finger ihres Lehrers wich langsam aus ihr heraus.

Beschämt über sich selbst drehte sie sich von ihm weg.

„Es- es tut mir Leid Professor. I- ich wollte nicht...ich wollte nicht dass...", stammelte sie.

Sie sackte noch mehr in sich zusammen als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken.

Schleichend breitete sich eine Wärme in Luna aus.

Doch sie war anders als jene, welche sie empfunden hatte, als sie noch seelenruhig über den Rezepten gebrütet hatte.

Sie war angenehm und ließ sie sich entspannt zurücklehnen. Ihre Gesichtszüge glätteten sich und alles in ihr wurde ruhiger.

Anscheinend schien der Trank allmählich seine Wirkung zu zeigen, was sie doch mehr als überraschte. Sie hatte eher angenommen, dass sich bei ihr rein gar keine Wirkung einstellen würde, aufgrund dessen, dass sie zurzeit keine Gefühle für eine bestimmte Person hegte.

Oder tat sie es doch und wusste es bloß nicht?

Oder gab es jemand anderes, der Gefühle für sie hegte, es aber nicht fertig brachte, sich ihr zu offenbaren?

Jemand, von dem sie es nie angenommen hatte, dass er Interesse an ihr haben könnte?

Das konnte nicht sein. Sie sah weder ein Bild von einer ihr unbekannten, sowie bekannten Person vor sich. Niemanden, der auch nur im Ansatz Gefühle für sie hegte.

Was passierte dann mit ihrem Körper?

Sie fühlte sich so schwach wie noch nie zuvor.

Sie stolperte ein paar Schritte nach vorne und sackte schwer atmend immer weiter in sich zusammen, bis sie schließlich vor ihrem Lehrer auf die Knie ging und sich zwingen musste den Kopf zu heben, um ihm überhaupt noch ansehen zu können. Oder besser gesagt, um überhaupt noch _irgendetwas_ sehen zu können.

Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie brach wimmernd vor den Füßen des Tränkemeisters zusammen...


	3. Passion of a Nightmare

**Passion of a Nightmare**

Ihr Haar klatschte ihr ins Gesicht. Alles woran Luna sich erinnern konnte war, dass sie auf ihren Knien zusammengesackt war, nachdem sie von dem Amortentia getrunken hatte. Als sich ihre Augen allmählich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte sie, wo sie sich befand:  
Es war ein Gefängnis!  
Auf dem Boden lag eine einfache Matratze ohne jeglichen Bezug und eine von Motten zerfressene Wolldecke.  
Ferner stand eine uralte Petroleumlampe, welches ein schwaches Licht auf ihr blasses Gesicht warf.

Sie hatte Angst. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschah, sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sich ihr Gefängnis befand und aus welchen Grund sie dort festgehalten wurde und vor allem von wem?

Ihr Kopf dröhnte und sie konnte sich einfach nicht entsinnen wie sie hier hergekommen war.  
Luna ließ gedankenverloren ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Durch das kleine Fenster schien sanftes Mondlicht und spendete dem dunklen Raum zusätzlich ein wenig Licht, wenn auch nicht viel. Hier und da bröckelten ein paar vereinzelte Gesteinsbrocken von den Wänden und von der Decke.  
Sie hatte Angst. Sie wusste nicht wer sie hierher geschafft hatte und warum. Sie wusste nicht warum jemand sie festhalten wollte. Was hatte sie nur getan, dass sie so bestraft wurde?  
Alleine, verlassen, hilflos und gefangen.  
Ihre Blicke wanderten weiter in ihrem Gefängnis hin und her. Aber außer der kleinen Tür, bestehend aus schmiedeisernen Gitterstäben, welche einen Blick in tiefe, schwarze Leere gab, konnte sie keinerlei Flucht- bzw. Ausbruchmöglichkeiten finden. Und dass die Tür unverschlossen war, wagte sie nun beherzt zu bezweifeln. Trotzdem wollte sie keine Möglichkeit unversucht lassen.  
Langsam schwankte sie auf die Tür zu und drückte sie schwere Klinke hinunter und zog und drückte daran. Nichts tat sich. Die Tür war verschlossen!  
Verzweifelt drehte sie sich von der Tür weg und warf flehende Blicke auf das kleine Fenster.  
Würde wohl irgendjemand kommen und sie retten???

**LÄCHERLICH!!!**

Niemand würde kommen. Niemand würde sich dafür interessieren, dass sie hier oben festsaß. Niemand würde sich darum kümmern, ob sie hier jemals wieder raus kam.  
Wen sollte es auch kümmern? Sie hatte nur sehr wenige Freunde und diese würden ihr Verschwinden wohl erst bemerken, wenn sie längst an einen anderen Ort geschafft worden wäre. Oder wenn sie bereits ganz aus dieser Welt geschieden ist. Eine silberne Träne lief an ihrer Wange herab. Am Liebsten hätte sie laut aufgeschrieen, doch ihre Stimme versagte.  
„Ich will hier raus!", durchfuhr es sie.  
Immer mehr Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab und endlich fand sie auch ihre Stimme wieder.  
Doch alles was sie hervorbrachte war ein lautes, gequältes Schluchzen. Langsam ging sie auf die Petroleumlampe zu, hob sie och und betrachtete sie.  
Ihr erster Eindruck war, dass diese Lampe auch schon bessere Zeiten erlebt hatte. Sie wollte die Flamme ein wenig größer machen, als ihr auffiel, dass ihr Zauberstab fehlte.

Verzweifelt suchten ihre Augen den nackten, kalten Steinboden ab doch es gab keine Anzeichen für den Verbleib ihres wichtigsten Zauberutensils.  
Weitere Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg durch ihre verschwommenen blauen Augen und wieder gab sie ein Schluchzen von sich.  
Wie konnte sie nur in so etwas hineingeraten?  
Wie konnte es sein, dass ausgerechnet solche Dinge immer ihr passierten?  
War sie irgendwann verflucht worden und hatte davon nichts mitbekommen?

„Ich hasse mein Leben!", durchfuhr der Gedanke ihren Kopf.

Ihr Leben war noch nie einfach gewesen, aber nun war es extrem furchtbar. Um nicht zu sagen, es war zum Kotzen.  
Sich in seltsame und peinliche Situationen hineinzumanövrieren war bei ihr mittlerweile schon zu einer Sportart geworden, aber so dermaßen verplant konnte selbst sie nicht sein, dass sich hatte verschleppen, bzw. entführen lassen.  
Doch offensichtlich war sie es.

Noch immer hielt sie die Petroleumlampe in ihrer Hand.  
An einer Seite befand sich ein kleines Ventil, das ebenfalls seine besten Jahre schon hinter sich hatte, denn es drohte bereits durch eine Vielzahl von Rost abzufallen.  
Vorsichtig versuchte sie daran zu drehen, um die Flamme manuell etwas größer zu stellen.  
Nach einer 30 Sekunden und unter größerem Kraftaufwand den man für gewöhnlich für diese Tätigkeit nicht aufbringen muss, schaffte sie es tatsächlich die Flamme ein wenig zu vergrößern um sich so besser in diesem Raum umzusehen.

Als wäre es das Interessanteste auf diesem Planeten studierte sie die Wände.  
Jede kleine Ritze, jede Lücke, jeder heraus gebrochene Stein, einfach alles unterzog sie ihrem strengen Blick bis sie schließlich zu dem Schluss kam, dass sie hier nirgends raus kam, außer aus der Tür.  
Und dort heraus zu kommen war mehr als nur unmöglich.  
Verzweifelt ließ sie sich auf den kalten Steinboden sinken. Sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als sich ihrem Schicksal zu fügen.

„Na toll, hier komme ich doch nie im Leben raus!", fluchte sie leise.  
Das dämmrige Licht der Petroleumlampe wirkte sehr einschläfernd auf sie.  
Langsam sank ihr Kopf zur Seite und ihre Augen wurden immer kleiner. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken war sie eingeschlafen.

* * *

Das Quietschen der Tür ließ Luna aus ihrem kurzen Schlaf hochschrecken.  
Sollte tatsächlich jemand gekommen sein, um sie zu befreien?  
Nein, das konnte unmöglich sein. Vermutlich war es eher der- oder diejenige, der sie in dieses Gefängnis gebracht hatte.  
Und diese Vermutung stellte sich als vollkommen richtig heraus, nachdem sie sah, wer diesen Raum betrat.

Eine große Gestalt, welche eine schwarze Maske trug. Eingehüllt in einen langen, schwarzen Mantel trat er mitgroßen Schritten auf sie zu.  
„Schön dass du endlich wach bist.", hallte seine hohe, kalte Stimme durch das Verlies.  
„W- wer bist du, und was willst du von mir? Warum bin ich hier?", wollte Luna wissen.  
Ihre Augen warfen einen verzweifelten Blick auf den Mann, der sie von oben auf sie hinunterstarrte.  
„Sei still! Wenn hier einer Fragen stellt, dann bin ich das. Und die einzige Frage die ich habe ist, ob du bereit bist?", herrschte der Mann sie an.  
„B- bereit wofür?", wollte sie wissen.  
Ihre Angst stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch das schien den Mann überhaupt nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil, es schien ihm sogar noch zu gefallen.  
„Dafür!", kam die knappe Antwort.

Daraufhin schnellte sein Arm nach unten, packte Luna am Arm und zog sie zu sich hoch.  
Mit einem kräftigen Ruck presste er ihren zierlichen Körper an den seinen und drückte ihr einen feurigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sein Atem roch nach Pfefferminz und Eukalyptus.  
Vollkommen perplex, unfähig sich in irgendeiner Weise zu wehren gab sie letztendlich dem Kuss nach.  
Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihren Körper und zogen ihn noch etwas weiter zu ihm hoch.

Seine großen und starken Hände wanderten ihre dünnen Beine entlang, bis sie am Ende ihres Rocks angekommen waren. Mit ein paar geschickten Handgriffen entfernte er diesen und begann sanft ihren Schambereich zu streicheln.  
Wie elektrisiert schoss eine Woge der Erregung durch Lunas Körper. Es war, als könnte sie sich nicht länger kontrollieren. Ihre Küsse wurden fordernder und wilder.  
Ihre Finger knöpften, wie selbstverständlich, den Umhang des Fremden auf. Mit ihren Fingernägeln fuhr sie über die durchtrainierte, nunmehr freigelegte Brust, des Mannes. Ihre Küsse wanderten von seinem Mund hinunter zu seinem Hals, während sie spürte wie ihre Erregung immer größer wurde. Mit der ganzen Kraft, die sie aufwenden konnte, presste sie ihren Körper gegen den des Fremden.  
„Damit wäre meine Frage dann wohl beantwortet.", flüsterte dieser ihr ins Ohr, während er ihr die Bluse vom Körper riss.  
„Nächste Frage: Stehst du auf Überraschungen?"  
Verwirrt brach Luna ihre Küsse ab und starrte in das maskierte Gesicht des Mannes.  
„W- was m- meinst…", begann sie, doch weiter kam sie nicht.  
Mit einem kräftigen Ruck hatte er Luna noch weiter zu sich hoch gezogen und presste sie harsch gegen die Wand. Die einzige Möglichkeit für Luna nicht abzurutschen bestand darin, ihre Beine um seine Oberschenkel zu legen.  
„Schön, damit wäre das auch geklärt.", antwortete die Stimme in einem süffisanten Ton.  
Bevor Luna darauf hätte antworten können begann er erneut sie zu küssen. Noch wilder und leidenschaftlicher als zuvor.  
Mit dem Wissen, zu schwach zu sein um sich zu wehren, erwiderte sie die Küsse.  
„Sag mir deinen Namen.", forderte Luna den Mann auf.  
„Der hat dich nicht zu interessieren.", wiegelte dieser ab.  
Dieser doch etwas harschen Antwort wollte Luna keine weitere Frage folgen lassen, ehe sie noch Gefahr lief, Schlimmerem ausgesetzt zu werden, als dessen, was im Augenblick mit ihr geschah.

Ein schneller Handgriff und der Mann hatte Lunas BH entfernt. Ihre Brüste drückten sich an seinen Oberkörper, während seine Hände damit beschäftigt waren, diese zu kneten und zu streicheln.  
Luna ließ ein leises Stöhnen vernehmen, als die Zunge des Mannes ihre harten Nippel liebkosten.  
Ihr Gesicht verkrampfte sich. Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass sie einen inneren Kampf auszufechten hatte. Einerseits wollte sie sich ganz diesem Fremden hingeben, aber andererseits hatte sie Angst davor sich von ihm verwöhnen zu lassen.  
Sie hatte zwar keine Angst vor unbekannten Dingen, aber das hier behagte hier ganz und gar nicht, auch wenn es sie, gegen ihren Willen, sehr erregte.  
Die Hände des Fremden begannen langsam ihren Rücken zu streicheln, während seine Lippen ihre Brüste liebkosten. Lunas Lippen hingegen hatten sich an seinem Hals festgesaugt. Mit ihren Schenkeln drückte sie sich immer fester und fordernder gegen seine harte Männlichkeit, die nun nicht mehr zu verstecken war.  
Eine kurze Berührung seitens des Fremden, ließ ihn wissen, dass Luna mehr als feucht war.  
Abrupt ließ er von ihren Brüsten ab und zwang sie ihn erneut anzusehen.  
„Bist du bereit?", fragte er, wobei seine Stimme einen noch tieferen Ton angenommen hatte.  
Anstatt zu antworten blickte Luna ihn nur unverständlich an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was nun kommen würde, aber was es auch war, dagegen wehren konnte sie sich letzten Endes sowieso nicht.  
Mit ein paar weiteren flinken Griffen hatte er sowohl sich als auch Luna vollständig von ihren Klamotten befreit.

Feine Narben zierten seinen Oberkörper.  
Mit ihren Fingern fuhr Luna diese ab. Ihre Augen musterten diese mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Trauer. Sie fragte sich, wer dieser Mann war. Warum er sich so verhielt. Oder warum er sie hier festhielt. Doch sie wusste, dass er niemals eine Antwort auf all ihre Fragen haben werden würde. Sie musste sich also damit abfinden, dass er sie einfach nur für seine Zwecke benutzen wollte.  
Sich zu wehren würde keinen Sinn machen. Er würde sie eiskalt umbringen wenn sie es täte, das wusste sie ganz genau.  
Mit einem weiteren Ruck zog er Luna noch ein Stückchen weiter zu sich hoch und näher an sich heran, und somit auch wieder aus ihren Gedanken.  
Seine Lippen pressten sich wieder auf die ihren, während er mit einem harten Stoß seine Männlichkeit in ihr versenkte.  
Ein lauter Schrei entfuhr Luna und sie stöhnte auf vor Lust.  
Der Fremde begann sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen, und Luna folgte den rhythmischen Bewegungen mit ihren Oberschenkeln. Ein paar Schweißperlen rannen an ihrer Stirn hinab während sie ihre Lippen auf den Hals des Mannes legte und mit ihrer Zunge kleine Kreise zog.  
Dies schien ihn aber nicht so sehr zu erregen wie sie, denn er machte unbekümmert weiter ohne auch nur eine Reaktion zu zeigen. Das ließ ihre eigene Lust nur noch höher steigen. Bis ins Unermessliche. Bis sie sich schließlich nicht mehr halten konnte und sie ihre gesamte Leidenschaft hinausschrie.  
Nun konnte auch der Fremde nicht mehr an sich halten und ließ seiner eigenen Lust freien Lauf indem er sich in ihr ergoss.

Erschöpft und erleichtert ließen beide voneinander ab. Quälend langsam zog sich der Mann aus Luna heraus die kurz darauf ziemlich kraftlos an der Wand herunterrutschte.

Ihr Blick war getrübt, so konnte sie nicht erkennen wer der Unbekannte war, der sie noch bis vor wenigen Augenblicken an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte, auf eine so wunderschöne und doch so grausame Art und Weise.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis sie es endlich schaffte sich aus ihrer unbequemen Lage aufzurappeln und wieder aufrecht hinzustellen. Immer noch recht kraftlos blickte sie auf den Fremden der in der Mitte des Raumes stand und von oben auf sie herab sah. Trotz des sehr dürftigen Lichts konnte Luna erkennen wie sich ein schiefes und selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf den dünnen Lippen des Mannes abzeichnete.  
Irgendwie kam ihr dieses Grinsen seltsam bekannt vor.  
Konnte das sein?  
Blankes Entsetzen machte sich mit einem Mal auf ihrem Gesicht breit uns sie bewegte sich, so schnell sie konnte, auf die vermummte Gestalt zu und griff nach der Maske welche den Rest des Gesichts verdeckte. Mit einem Ruck entriss sie diese dem Mann und blickte ihrem Gegenüber nun direkt in die Augen.  
Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen blickte sie direkt in die Augen ihres Zaubertränkelehrers.

* * *

„Ah!"

Ein Schrei des Entsetzens entfuhr Luna und sie öffnete panisch die Augen.  
Hektisch blickte sie sich um.  
Wo war sie?  
Was war mit ihr geschehen?

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bevor sie begriff wo sie sich befand. Sie lag auf dem kalten Steinboden im Kerker. Ein dunkles Augenpaar schaute verwirrt auf sie hinab.  
„Miss Lovegood? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", drang die Stimme des Tränkemeisters in ihr Ohr.  
Sie klang beinahe schon besorgt.  
Erschrocken und angewidert von sich selbst und ihren Gedanken starrte sie ihr Gegenüber an. Panik machte sich in ihr breit.  
Wusste er es?  
Konnte er fühlen was sie gerade geträumt hatte?  
Woran sie gerade gedacht hatte.  
„Bitte nicht.", dachte sie innerlich.  
„Miss Lovegood?", hörte sie ihn wieder sagen.  
Sie wollte antworten, doch ihre Stimme versagte.  
Sie konnte nichts mehr sagen. Sie war einfach zu geschockt von sich selbst. Und am Meisten war sie geschockt davon, dass er es vielleicht wissen könnte.  
Sie war gefangen und wusste keinen Ausweg.  
In diesem Moment schien es keinen für sie zu geben.  
Hilflos sah sie ihren Lehrer an und wusste nicht was sie tun konnte. Am liebsten hätte sie geschrieen, aber sie war zu nichts mehr fähig.  
Es war als wäre sie versteinert.  
Sie war gefangen.

* * *

_So, das war's. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Hat was länger gedauert, ich weiß. Ich hoffe für das nächste Kapitel brauche ich nicht so lange.  
Da wird dann auch wieder was länger...denke ich.^^  
Bis dahin.  
Lg Luna =)_


End file.
